


Fountain of Youth

by Applefallarchive



Series: Rebuild [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, TTTYG era, becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: They fall quiet again but Patrick keeps trembling, breathing much too shallow to be normal.Chronologically the second in the Rebuild series.





	Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/gifts).



> more andtrick because all I can seem to write is ANDTRICK!!!
> 
> dedicated to shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace! their sweet and awesome comments on this series have really pushed me to want to write many more pieces!

“You’ve got a lot of tattoos.”

Andy looks up from his phone to see Patrick standing in front of him. He’s dressed in ratty jeans and he’s got a little knit hat on his head. Andy recognizes it as the one that Pete gave him. Andy can see the nervousness in Patrick, in the way that he jitters and shakes. They’re playing a small little opening set at a local café, and while there’s not going to be many people there, Patrick’s still freaking out.

Patrick looks paler than normal. Andy pats the seat next to him and Patrick sinks down willingly. “Yeah. I want to cover my body in them, one day.” Andy tells Patrick, keeping his voice soft. He knows that Patrick is seeking out comfort right now, and because Pete and Joe are nowhere to be found, he’s coming to Andy.

They haven’t had the best of relationships since Andy joined the band. They’ve been pretty neutral, only talking to each other when Pete and Joe are also around. Andy’s never seen any reason to talk to Patrick outside of the band. He seems like a nice enough kid but he’s kind of weird in his own little way and he’s also much younger. Andy doesn’t particularly enjoy hanging out with seventeen year olds, no matter how cute they are.

“I’ve always thought they’d be cool to have, but I’m really scared of needles.” Patrick tells Andy. Andy’s not sure why Patrick’s still talking to him, but he doesn’t really mind. They fall quiet again but Patrick keeps trembling, breathing much too shallow to be normal.

Eventually, Andy can’t stand it. “Why are you shaking so much? It’s just a show. You’ll do fine.” Andy tells him, not annoyed, but curious. He gets it, performing on stage is kind of scary, but it’s a small crowd and they’re only playing three or four songs. It’s not that bad and Andy can’t quite get why Patrick can’t just grow up.

“Um, well. I’ve got anxiety. I take meds but it’s kind of through the roof right now.” Patrick tells him, still shaking, and breathing shallow. It makes sense then, to Andy, and he immediately feels guilty for thinking so badly about Patrick and his stage fright. Andy doesn’t have anxiety or anything like that, but he knows about it. Pete’s bipolar and he’s been friends with him for years – he understands. “I think I might be having a panic attack.” Patrick admits, wheezing the words out.

His pupils are blown and eyes wide, teeth digging into that plump lower lip of his. Andy stares for a moment before he swallows hard. “I can call Pete?” Andy says, at loss for what to do. Patrick looks stiff and afraid, and this isn’t good. They go on in an hour, Pete’s nowhere to be seen, and Patrick’s having a panic attack.

Patrick immediately shakes his head, looking upset. “Don’t. He’ll think it’s stupid.” Patrick breathes, sounding weird. Andy has no fucking idea what to do. He’s seen Pete have panic attacks but this is different, this is Patrick. He’s never seen Patrick have a panic attack and he’s never had to deal with one.

“Um, can I touch you?” Andy asks, trying to stay calm and levelheaded. Pete doesn’t like when people touch him during his panic attacks. Andy’s found that out the hard way. Patrick nods stiffly and so Andy reaches out, resting a hand on his back and rubbing it hesitantly. “I think you’re an awesome singer, dude. We’re gonna do just fine, especially because of you.” Andy begins, dropping his voice into something more soothing than his normal tone. “Seriously. I looked at you and I didn’t think much, but then you started singing and you totally blew me away. You’ve got real talent.”

Patrick’s trembling and breathing too fast, but he looks at Andy, eyes wide and Andy can see trust in them. He looks like a little scared doe with those eyes of his, and Andy wants to push away the hair falling into them so he can keep his eyes on that ocean blue. “Really?” Patrick asks, voice tight and high.

Andy nods. “Really. You’re gonna rock it, Patrick.” He continues rubbing circles into his back, and Patrick begins to calm down. “Match my breathing. In and out, in and out, nice and slow.” Andy tells him, setting a pace that he can easily follow. Patrick breathes in and out when he does, eyes locked onto Andy’s, and eventually Andy can see the fear beginning to fade. “That’s it. Take a deep breath and think of something good.” He encourages, feeling weird about this entire situation but not minding it much. In fact, he feels pretty good about being able to help Patrick.

Patrick’s breathing falls back into a normal pace and Andy feels his own heart rate slow down. “Thank you.” Patrick breathes, eyes still on Andy’s. Andy can see the ring of yellow brown around blown pupils. He’s never been this close to Patrick’s face before. He’s got flawless skin, a cute little scar running through his eyebrow, and those fucking lips… Andy has to look away before he thinks anything impure about them. He can’t deny that Patrick is attractive, but he’s also seventeen, dorky, and not Andy’s type. Andy’s type is women. At least, he thinks it is.

“No problem, man.” Andy says, withdrawing the hand that’s still resting on Patrick’s back. Patrick’s giving him a sweet smile now, and Andy has to pull back from him. He’s far too close for comfort. Andy’s never been one for closeness. “I’m glad you’re okay now.” Andy tells him genuinely, scratching at his hand and checking his phone. They go on soon, and Andy can only hope that Patrick doesn’t freak out again. “You think you’re gonna be okay on stage?”

Patrick’s smile grows a little wider and his drop to his hands. “Yeah. Take a deep breath, and think of something good.” Patrick repeats his words, looking back up and catching Andy’s gaze again. “Take a deep breath.”

Andy can’t help but smile back. “Yeah. There’s a lot of good to think about right now.” Andy tells him. “Like how awesome we’re gonna be out there.” Patrick nods his head in agreement, that beautiful smile of his still on his face.

And, in Andy’s opinion, they fucking rock it.


End file.
